


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fireplaces, Keeping warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the last time, the sacred fire is <i>not</i> for warming your feet," Rei scolded as she shooed a disappointed Minako away from the flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLunas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLunas/gifts).



"For the last time, the sacred fire is _not_ for warming your feet," Rei scolded as she shooed a disappointed Minako away from the flames. She almost felt bad, Minako had walked five miles in the snow to help her mother mail Christmas cards and packages and her boots _were_ almost soaked through. But as a priestess, she took the Kami very seriously and didn't want to chance their disapproval by letting her girlfriend warm her feet by their flames. "I'll build us a regular fire inside," she said.

"Thanks, Rei-chan," Minako mumbled, leaning heavily on her. "I wish Mama didn't leave everything for one day. She says it's more practical, but what it _really_ is is hard on my poor feet!" And it's been snowing forever, too." Rei rolled her eyes a little.

"It's only been snowing for the last hour," she said. "And since when did last year's volleyball champion ever have to worry about sore feet?"

"Since volleyball's different from walking around in the snow," Minako said. Rei honestly didn't see the difference, but she shrugged. Minako was in enough agony right now, it was best not to go into semantics with her. "I hope everyone likes what I bought, though. And what I helped Mama pick out. And I hope the people next door like the cake Mama made for them, too."

"They will, Minako." Rei smiled. Minako always put her best effort into Christmas shopping; her picks weren't always perfect (last year she'd bought all of them plush cacti plants), but they were from the heart and that was what counted. And she could imagine Minako's relatives and friends overseas would feel the same way. "I just need to pick up my grandfather's gift and I'll be set."

"He's going to love those sake cups," Minako said. She'd been there to help Rei pick them out and customize them, and to buy the bottles of Sapporo next door. If there was one thing her grandfather loved, it was his sake.

Once they were inside and their shoes were off, Rei made Minako comfortable on the couch and got the fire roaring in the fireplace. She sat down next to her, rubbing her hands to warm them; Minako may have been overdramatizing the snow but it really _was_ pretty cold out there.

"Ahh, much better!" Minako smiled, snuggling up to her. "Thanks, Rei-chan. Sorry about trying to stick my feet next to the sacred one, I hope the kami won't be mad at me."

"They'll forgive you," Rei said, wrapping an arm around the other girl. "As long as it never happens again."

"It won't." Minako gave her the most adorable look, and Rei pulled her closer. It already felt much warmer, even as the snow fell heavier outside.


End file.
